


Valentine's Ball

by KrysKrossZee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Manip, Traditions, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29407416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrysKrossZee/pseuds/KrysKrossZee
Summary: Draco has insisted on taking Hermione to a Wizarding Valentines Day Ball. Hermione soon realises that she doesn't quite fit in there but she doesn't let that stop her from enjoying herself.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15
Collections: Dramione Valentine Exchange





	Valentine's Ball

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wish123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wish123/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [DramioneValentineExchange](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/DramioneValentineExchange) collection. 



> I really hope you enjoy this, wish123! Happy Valentine's Day!
> 
> Prompts used-
> 
> Wizarding or Pureblood Valentine Traditions


End file.
